Heartbreak Syndrome Side Stories: Aku No Sukai - Volume 2
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: The second in a series of three side stories, in conjunction with Heartbreak Syndrome or H.S. if you prefer. This volume is more direct, sexual and in your face! But if you've survived the stories I've written so far; I think you handle these feels just as well.


**Aku** _ **No**_ **Clannad:** _ **Bookisode**_ **#02: Flower Power** **…**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 **#06:**

 **Roger That! : Swing!**

" **I** have MY reasons! Besides you're CLEARLY NOT interested me!" Sukai shouted, _**"You DO NOT know that!" Kasuga shouted back, suddenly gripping her wrists, slamming them against a desk and pressing his chest against hers… "Huhh, huhh, huhh, huhh…" She panted, breathily. "Huhh, huhh, huhh…" Kasuga panted, grunting harshly…**_ [*Opening Theme Plays*: A~Last Power (Remix of "A Last Flower" by Asa-Chang  & Junray & Girls' Generation (SNSD)'s "Flower Power")]… _ **"Kasuga…" Sukai panted, blushing heavily. "Sukai… Hmm, hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp, kumm, kum, kumm, kumm… Kummlomp, kummlomp…" Kasuga moaned, gripping her chin and pulling it down; as he injected his tongue down her throat and started kissing her roughly… "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummlomp, kum, kumm, kumlomp, kummlomp…" Sukai breathed, as she kissed him back passionately sliding her fingers through the back of his hair. "Huhh, huhh, tsss… Tsss… Kummlomp, kum, kum, kummlomp, kumlomp, hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp, kum, kumm…" He grunted, bending his knees between Sukai's legs.**_ "I'm back…" Hirasawa smiled, walking in on them; as Sukai and Kasuga looked up at him; both blushing hard… "Well I see, you two have grown to like each-other quite a bit more than I expected." He folded his arms, a disappointed glare aimed at Sukai. "So, we'll meet every day, after school at 3?" Kasuga asked, Sukai who still rubbed strands of the back of his hair… "Yea… That sounds fine." Sukai agreed, as he helped her up. Then outside the hall, "Tomoya…" Sukai put on a fake smile. "Oh, hey… How are you doing?" Tomoya asked, "Great… Great…" She nodded, "So, should we head out?" He asked, smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Sure!" She agreed, her phony smiling definitely fooling him for the most part… "Hey, Sukai… Your briefcase." Kasuga smirked, stopping them. "Oh, thanks Kasu-Chan!" Sukai smiled, bowing as she grabbed it and the two left. "This is my stop…" She grinned, as they had reached their destination… "Alright, I'll pick you up; tomorrow, same time, same place." Tomoya smiled. "Yea…" She agreed, sheepishly… "Bye, Sukai…" Tomoya grinned, kissing her on the cheek and heading home.

" **I** can't do this…" Sukai sighed, opening the door to her studio and taking off her shoes; realizing Mamoru had left a note that day. "Hmm?" She read the note, _I'm sorry, I'm not here today… I think you need to be with Tomoya, I don't think I'm the one you want anymore. And I'm okay with that… I Will Always Love You, Sukai! Goodbye… I'll stay in touch!_ She immediately felt tears in her eyes, as she ripped the letter into pieces and began sobbing. "Sukai…" Darien asked, suddenly appearing from the shadows. "Huhh? What do you want?" She snapped, "I thought you said you'd stay in touch?!" Sukai shouted. "Oh, I just came to get my stuff…" He explained, his voice cracking… "Then get it and get OUT!" She shouted, tears overflowing down her cheeks. "Sukai…" He sighed, "Look! There's NOThing going on between Tomoya and I! But if you wanna leave, by ALL MEANS LEAVE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, JUST LEAVE! I'm sure you'd be BETTER OFF without ME!" She roared, sobbing hard. "I won't leave… I'm sorry, I got so jealous…" He apologized, tears filling his piercing blue eyes. "It's – It's whatever, just do what the hell makes you happy…" Sukai sobbed as he pulled her into a tight hug, cuddling her into his arms. "You're what makes me happy…" He pleaded, grunting… "If you say so…" She sobbed, blushing as they cuddled each-other tightly. _**It felt so-ohh good,**_ _the way he kissed me… I could feel all the pent up emotions, he had towards me from the way he kissed me… It was too-ooh much… What am I supposed to do? If I do become his lover, he's eventually gonna dump me not that I'd care but if I don't he'll tell the whole school about my dancing… And Mamoru… And I don't want them to know about that… He's too precious to me… I can't let this happen… Aku No Hana, no joke!_

 **#07:**

 **Hey Baby, Hey Baby! Pt. I: Hey!**

 **F** inally the next afternoon at 3 o'clock, an hour before Tomoya would normally be finished with his math class… "Sukai…" Kasuga explained, " _ **I brought my favorite poet's collection…" Sukai replied, walking into the empty classroom. "Who is it?" He asked, intrigued. "Edgar Allen Poe." She replied, "And your favorite work of his?" Kasuga asked. "A Dream Within A Dream…" Sukai nodded, as she opened the book and read her favorite line aloud. "Is it all that we see or seem, but a dream within a dream?" She read the line, "And she, this maiden who sets my heart ablaze. A precious angel… As beautiful as an idol, a beauty in immortality. Greetings in immortality! Sachet, perfume, ever fresh…" Kasuga read his favorite line from his Baudelaire's collection.**_ "Is that your Saeki, he describes?" She asked, curiously… _**"Not so sure, anymore…" He explained, sheepishly. "Well…" Sukai stated, walking up to him; and loosening his tie… "Have you ever done this before?" He asked, "No. But I have an idea of what to do…" She replied, pulling down his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck passionately… "Huhh, ohh… Me too…" He replied, grunting. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, kumm, kumm…" Sukai kissed his neck hard, causing him to blush as he gripped her waist. "Mind if I give you a hickey?" Sukai whispered, seductively; "Huhh, uohh… Uhh-uohh!" He grunted, feeling Sukai's fingers sliding through the back of his hair… "Ooohh… Tsss…" She whispered, sliding her teeth onto the top of his neck… "A whaa—OWW! Huhh, huhh… No-ohh…" Kasuga groaned, shouting erotically turned on by her sharp teeth biting and sucking on his neck as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. "Hmm, hmm, kumm, kumm…" She sucked on his neck tightly, as he slid his knees in between her legs and they fell onto the floor… "Who knew, Baudelaire was so-ohh on-point?" He grunted, groaning as they began French-kissing and he pulled her knee against his waist. "Huhh, huhh, huhh, huhh! Kum, kum, kumm, kumlomp, kumlomp, kummlomp, kumm, kummlomp, llomp, llomp, kumlomp… Hmm, hmm, tss… Tsss… Huhh, tss… Ohh baby-eehhh, huhh… Tsss… Sukai-Iiiii-Eeee-Cha-AAAAaann, Baby! Huhh, huhh tsss… " Kasuga panted, grunting as they pressed their chests against each-other; and Sukai felt him kissing her neck and slide her bow off. "Kumm, kumm kummlomp, kummlomp, llomp, llomp, llomp… Huhh, ooh… Huhh, huhh, kummlomp, kummlomp, huhh, uhh… Uhh, kummlomp… Huhh, huhh… Uggghlll… Ugghll… Huhh, huhh!" Sukai moaned, biting her bottom lip as she felt him passionately kissing her neck; "Kumm, kumm, kum, kum… Hmm, hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kummlomp… Llomp, llomp, llomp… Huhh, huhh… Kumm, kumm, tsss! Huhh, huhh… Kumm, kumm, llomp, llomp…" Kasuga grunted, moanily passionately kissing her neck as she counter-penned him to the ground and he unbuttoned her shirt… "Huhh, huhh, kumm, kumm, kummlomp, kuumlomp…" She panted, feeling Kasuga penning her to the ground again and his hands sliding up and down her petite frame. "Ohhh, uohhhh baby… Dayum, huhh, huhh tsss… You're a damned amazing kisser!" Kasuga confessed, "Thanks, uhhh… You too-oooohh!" Sukai replied, squealy and moanily…**_ _ **"Uohh, I Love You-Oooohh Sukai-Iii-Eee-Iiiii-Eee-Cha-Aaaahh-Aahhh-Ahh…Tsss…-Chan..…" He confessed, groaning heavily… "I Love You-Oooh, too Kasu-Cha-Aaaahh-An…"**_ _ **She confessed, pleading and moaning.**_

 **#08:**

 **Hey Baby, Hey Baby! Pt. II: Roger That!**

 **A** _ **nd as Kasuga gave Sukai a set of deep-throat, French-kisses; and blushing gazing down at Sukai… as she glanced at the clock on the wall and realized… "Ohh, ohh, ohh!**_ Oh, fuck… Kasu-Chan…" She snapped, causing him to realize it was 3:56 pm. _**"Uohh, baby-eeehhh… Huhh, huhh… Oh, right!**_ We gotta hurry…" He groaned erotically then nodded, blushing hard as he helped her stand up and she pulled on her skirt; buttoned her shirt and tied her bow back… "Right…" She nodded, blushing hard herself as she slid her shoes on; and Kasuga pulled on his pants, zipped them up, buttoned his shirt and tied his tie. "How do I look?" Sukai asked, "You look… Beautiful!" Kasuga explained, blushing at her beauty… "Thanks…" Sukai smiled, as she realized – "Kasu-Chan, your tie…" She explained, adjusting his tie and sliding it up correctly… "Sukai…" Tomoya explained, sliding the door open. "Huhh?" Sukai turned, as Tomoya examined the scene and realized Kasuga's hand was on top of hers and she had her hands on his tie. "Oh, hey Tomoya…" She smiled, "Uhh, hey… What are you doing in here?" He asked, not wanting to accept what was really going on. "Uhh… Studying!" Sukai exclaimed, "Uhh, yea! We brought our textbooks, see?" Kasuga smiled, pulling out his textbook. "Grey's Anatomy?" Tomoya lifted an eyebrow, a bit amused… "Yea, we were studying the anatomy… The anatomy of…" Sukai was desperately trying to come up with something, "Of… This frog!" Kasuga exclaimed, pulling a dead, dissected frog in a glass box off of the teacher's desk. "Oh… I see." Tomoya nodded, in slight disbelief… "Yup, we were dissecting this frog…" Sukai smiled, cheerfully ( & anxiously) standing next to Kasuga as she realized – _He's tall… I really like that he's tall…_ "What did you learn from dissecting it?" Tomoya asked, folding his arms. "Uhh… That frogs… Umm…" Kasuga thought aloud, at a loss of words as he thought – _She's so tiny, I like that… I think it's hot._ He thought, "We learned that not all frogs have the exact same rib structure!" Sukai explained, sliding a thumbs up across her diaphragm causing Kasuga to glance at her downwardly and then turn back to Tomoya. "Umm, hmm!" He nodded. "Alright, well time to get home Sukai…" Tomoya explained, as she grabbed her briefcase… "Alright…" She nodded, "Bye…" She waved to Kasuga. "Bye…" He smiled softly, waving back at her.

 **A** nd then as Sukai and Tomoya reached their stop… "Sukai…" He began, "Umm-hmm?" She asked. "What were you doing in there, with Kasuga?" Tomoya asked, somberly. "Dissecting a frog…" She replied, "Really? That's all you were doing…" He asked, "Yea…" Sukai nodded. "Look I'm going to be really honest with you, whatever you're doing with Kasuga; he's not right for you… And seeing as _**I Do Love You**_ , I'd say you'd better stop dissecting his frog." Tomoya snapped, getting tested. "It's not like that…" She snapped, "Then when it is like?" He demanded. "Look, we'll talk tomorrow…" He explained, kissing her on the cheek… "Don't do this to yourself…" Tomoya whispered, kissing her on the lips only to walk away causing Sukai slap the window in anger. "Damn it!" She snapped, angrily… _Damn it… Damn it to hell! Damn you, Kasuga… I hate you!_ Sukai thought silently, as she walked into the empty studio. Where Darien came in later and they began their usual vibrational war of hormones in their dancing! The following afternoon at 3:00, "You're early…" Kasuga noticed Sukai standing by the door frame where she closed it and he began undoing his tie… "Yea… Tomoya is already onto us." Sukai replied, "Well it doesn't matter, does it?" He asked, cockily… "Well seeing as you're doing this to start gossip and get Saeki back in your arms; yea, it kinda does…" She snapped, icily. "Sukai, _**are you that blonde?**_ You really think Saeki is the reason, I want you here…" Kasuga replied, causing her eyes to grow wide and cheeks to redden in realization. "I mean, you really are beautiful…" He smirked, "You – YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted, heartbroken and dumbfounded by her own stupidity… "Why are you calling me that? I Love You… I meant it, when I said that!" He exclaimed, "FUCK YOU!" Sukai shouted, _**beginning to race away only to feel Kasuga grip her wrist and pull her into a passionate French-kiss… "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm… Kumm, kummlomp, kummlomp, kommlomp… Kummlommp, kummlomp, hmm, hmm, hmm…" Sukai panted, breathily throughout his intensely passionate French-kisses. "Hmm, kumm, kumm, kummlomp, kumlomp, kummlomp, kumm, kumm, kum, kum… Hmm, hmm, hmm… Tss… Tss… Tsss… Huhh, huhh, huhh…" Kasuga grunted, groaning as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled his tie off; whilest she continued unbuttoning his shirt.**_ _ **"I Love You-Oooohh, Sukai-Iiiii-Eeee-Cha-Aaaahh-ahh-ahh-Ahhhh-An…."**_ _ **He whispered, groaning as he began unbuttoning her shirt and loosening her bow!**_ _ **"I Love You-Oooh, Kasu-Chan…"**_ _ **She whispered back, panting feeling him pulling down the sleeves of her shirt. "Huhh, huhh, uhh, uhh, uohh! Huhh, huhh, uohh… Ohhh, ohh, uohh!" Kasuga groaned, moanily as they hit the ground and continued banging each-other… As the sound of a crispy, crawling flower of sin blossoming lingered in Sukai's mind. I can't stop now… I'm in too deep!**_ She thought… _**I don't wanna let her go back, not to him… Not ever… She's making me, evil… I feel it… She's intoxicating!**_ He thought as they continued making love.

 **#09:**

 **Elastic Love… pt. I**

 **Y** ou know, where this is going right? I thought so… "Have you heard? Kasuga's with Sukai…" One girl whispered, "Really? I thought she was with Tomoya?" Another girl whispered; "I heard Kasuga and Sukai making out in Professor Rise's classroom yesterday…" A guy interjected, "Hey, Saeki-San did you hear?" Saeki's girlfriend asked, "What?" She asked. "Sukai and Kasuga have been sleeping together in Professor Rise's classroom…" Her girlfriend smirked. "Really?" She asked, "Yea…" She nodded, deviously. "Did you hear Sukai got another 100% on her Japanese, English and science projects." A girl rushed out to let the crowd know, "Oh wow…" Saeki was intrigued, she didn't care much about Kasuga but as far as Sukai was concerned this was golden for the good-girl-next-door she had always been. "Oh, shit! Here they come…" The same girl snapped, as everyone hushed their whispers and Saeki and her girlfriend started snickering… "That was a busy class…" Sukai told Kasuga jokingly, "Yea… Kazuomi was pretty driven on Suffixes Explained." He chuckled, as they noticed everyone staring at them intently. "What's going on?" She asked, confounded and slightly anxious… "Suffixes, huh? How hard were they to master? Did you get your Senpai and Chan confused?" Saeki snickered, icily. "What?" Sukai demanded, getting tested… "Yea, did you get your Kun and San with written the wrong way?" The boy snickered. "Alright… That's it…" Kasuga snapped. "Huhh? Kasu-Chan?" She demanded, in a hushed tone. "I'd just like everybody to BACK THE FUCK OFF and get a FUCKING life! Sukai and I ARE JUST FRIENDS! We're NOT having an affair; even if we WERE, she doesn't Love Me the SAME WAY I LOVE HER!" Kasuga shouted, causing Sukai's eyes to pop in the stunned fashion she was lost in… "Now, if you'll excuse us… C'mon Sukai." He snapped, as Sukai nodded and followed him as everyone around stood in a shocked silence and Saeki felt amazed that someone would stand up for Sukai; the way Kasuga did! It was stunning…

" **W** HAT WAS THAT?!" Sukai demanded, stunned as they walked outside to eat lunch with Tomoya. "I had to! I've been hearing that bitch bully you, since we met… I couldn't take it anymore!" Kasuga shouted, "You could've gotten expelled!" She shouted, in concern for him… "At least, I did it for the RIGHT reasons!" He snapped, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Sukai demanded. "I already told you, I LOVE YOU-OOOH SUKAI-III-EE!" He shouted, "NO YOU DON'T! STOP SAYING THAT…" She roared… "Make me!" Kasuga snapped, "Drop DEAD, YOU ASS!" Sukai roared. "YOU FIRST!" He shouted, _**standing chest-to-chest with her; only to wrap his arms around the small of her back and French-kiss her passionately… "Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… Kummlomp, kumm, kumm, kumlomp, kumlomp, kummlomp, hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummlomp, kummlomp, kommlomp, llomp, llomp, kumm, kumm…" Kasuga groaned, passionately French-kissing her as she instinctively kissed him back hard. "Hmm? Hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kumlomp, hmm, hmm… Kumlomp, kumlomp, kumm, kumm, kum, hmm, hmm, huhh, huhh! Kum, kum, kummlomp, kumm, hmmm… Tss… Kumm, kummlomp, llomp, llomp…" Sukai moaned, panting in between his intensely passionate French-kisses.**_ "Why?" Tomoya gasped, tears filling his eyes…


End file.
